Honeybees and Lilacs
by TwoArmageddon
Summary: Let me try and make this sound not totally like a cheesy highschool AU Karkat would watch as a RomCom. Feferi and Eridan have been 'highschool sweethearts' for a few years, Feferi doesn't feel she's the right one for him, Meenah, her older sister, helps her arrange an agreement with Sollux to 'take Eridan off her hands' for her. Let's just see how this whole thing works out, yeah?
1. Chapter 1

There was movement in the corridor, the sound of sneakers smacking against the floor with harsh slaps of plastic-soled knee-high converse. The owner of those sneakers was Meenah Peixes. Baddest of the bad, almost raddest of the rad, Latula Pyrope had claimed that title. Other students stepped out of the way as the shark in the ocean moved past them, they were just small fish in her wake. Nobody was as cool as Meenah, there were simply no rivals. They tried, all failed. When you hear the sound of her walk and feel the power of her presence you knew it was Meenah Peixes.  
For her, it was just another normal boring day, nothing special ever happened anymore. So just for the hell of it, she decided to Shadow another student from another school. That means she follows another student around to their classes and gets showed around campus of a school she wanted to join, a 'preview' of it if you may. Bonus was no homework for either parties. She was going to Shadow her sister, she'd heard all about the younger Peixes's friends, they sounded interesting enough they might add some interest to the day.  
In the Peixes family residence, Meenah relaxed in a large armchair as she flipped through the TV channels. She leaned over the arm and hollered at her younger sister, "Nothing good is on TV anymore. Peixes! Yo whassup, you nearly done with your homework yet? Dat shiz is easy as eating clams!"  
Feferi looked up from her desk in the living room. She laughed at the comparison, "Ha ha, but you know very well eating clams is difficult! You have to pry their shells open and all that!"  
"Okay okay, point taken. So, since I'm gonna be shadowing you an your lil' group of hot stuff, got any smokin' guppies at your school?" "Well, there is Cronus-"  
"Cronus aint no smokin' guppy he's more like, a sardine in a tank of whales if you ask me. Though, I don't believe whales eat sardines. You get the picture though. Didn't he get held back for flirting with the teachers? He could never learn to keep his dick in his pants, that one, poor suckerfish."  
Meenah laughed to herself. Cronus. She never had a high opinion of that man. He never had a great one about her either, so it worked out. In a way.  
"Yes, but he's the best singer in the chorus, and he can play the guitar like no body's business." There was more laughing, and the two sisters gossiped about which big fish in the pond was the best and who just liked to strut their stuff with hollow words. Continuing their conversation until Feferi looked down with a shy smile, her homework long abandoned by now. "Well, then there is Eridan... He's nice, and has good grades, but he's really terrible at relationships..." The older of the two made a fishy face at the other, answering with pursed lips, "Why's dat? Oh wait, he's another Ampora isn't he? Seems about right then." "Oh no no, you got him wrong. He's nothing like Cronus!" Feferi exclaimed, correcting Meenah. Which then she proceeded to explain, "See, he doesn't like getting too close to people, given his personal reasons I will not include, it is perfectly understandable. Only if you know him very well though, or else he seems like a dense prick!" Meenah gives a nod, listening to the explanation as she fixes her braids, asking in a tone that could of sounded like she wasn't listening though she really was.  
"So then he's not a prick, he's a prick with issues." "...Okay, yeah, basically. That's what makes it hard for people to like him though! See he gets really emotional and no one knows why! So then they think, 'oh this guy is a prick' and move on to a person who is easier to deal with. He needs someone who, is willing to be there and walk him through his troubles... And I'm just not the gal who's cut out for dealing with his, problems..." Meenah, looked up from fiddling with her floor-length braids, stopped and dropped them. "Whoa. Hold dat shiz up sista. You saying you was dating grumpy gills here? Tell me all his secrets."  
Feferi flushed slightly, fidgeting with her pencil lightly. "Um, well, I am kind of dating him, I mean, we aren't, together together. Though, we are more friends with benefits than anything else... And, I don't really like him in the sense that he needs from someone...! I still have to break up with him, and, I don't know if I can. He'll be heartbroken! I might loose what friendship I have if I do that to him..." "Gurl, you tell dat boy how you feel, or, don't feel, and he'll readjust and be fine. Boom. It'll take a while, but he'll pull whatever loose shit he has together eventually. Don't lead him on like this, das mean and more cruel than breaking off whatever you guys got between you."  
The younger Peixes looked over at her sister, bottom lip quivering with her emotions. "But, what if he hates me afterwards!?"  
" Then he hates you. He's just one boy, he's not your future husband and it's not the end of the world if he throws a tantrum over rejection. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end of it all." Meenah got up and walked over to her sister, giving her a hug for reassurance and comfort. "It'll be fine lil' mamma you just gotta get out there and strut your stuff and be that bad beach us Peixes are, he'll know you're cool wit only being friends. If dat sucka can't handle it then boot him; he'll have to deal on his own! Besides, he's an Ampora, he's built for this kinda thing."  
Feferi looked up at her sister again, saying in a quiet voice and downcast eyes.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't think he'll be able to handle that very well, especially with how long this has been going on.." "How long is that?"  
"Um... Since Freshman year.." "Are you serious! This is nearing the end of Junior year! Gurl, how you manage to do this to a poor soul for that long."  
Looking down, Feferi frowned and shook her head, jewel colored eyes becoming shiny like wet gems. Meenah patted her face, making a shooshing noise. "Aw lil' mamma don't cry, you just need to set him up with someone who he likes and who can deal with his emotional carp."  
A few moments pasted in silence, then the younger Peixes gazed upward at her sibling once more. "Meenah... Can, you do it? Setting Eridan up with someone I mean."  
"Me? I don't even know the guy how would you expect me to-" She cut off mid-sentence, the puppy dog look Feferi was giving her was hard to resist, those bright shiny eyes that were such a shade of light brown they appeared pinkish. A trait the Peixes all carried. She just couldn't say no to how they sparkled, it was as if her very core and being was compelled to obey and help her little sister out with her social problems. Social status was important in Feferi's wee teen society and all that after all, and Meenah as Heir Apparent to her mothers famous Betty Crocker company, Meenah had to look out for the next Heiress when she becomes the next Heir Apparent after Meenah when she's in Meenah's current position. She finally caved, saying with a half groan, "Yes okay fine I'll help you with your petty boyfrond issues." Feferi chirped happily and delivered a deathly tight hug to Meenah's ribcage before turning back in her seat to complete her work. "Awesome, now, I have to finish my homework! Gotta turn that in tomorrow."  
A wheeze was Meenah's answer, having the air temporarily squeezed from her lungs like an Anaconda around its prey. She raised her hand up signaling her leave, she was off to play Sims on her laptop. She had a private world to look after, after all.

Sunshine glared in through blindless windows, that wasn't what wakes either Peixes from their slumber, it was the scream of the alarm clock and the whistle of a kettle on to boil. Rolling out of their beds, they got ready for school; one dressing in skinny jeans and a tight fitting top, the other in a brightly colored skirt and feathery light shirt of a cute fish design. Once the sisters had navigated to the bathroom, Meenah brushed out her long hair, Feferi did the same, only Meenah threaded hers into tight whipping locks that hung almost touching the floor. Feferi put in contacts instead of glasses, she didn't need them so much as her vision wasn't that bad, but she insisted on them so she could have crystal clear vision, while the other sibling had donned her fuchsia pink framed glasses and lipstick to match.  
"Aw yeah beaches be rockin'."  
She exclaimed as she put the finishing touches to her scarcely applied makeup, a faint blush that of course, matched her glasses and lips. Both added bracelets and other things to their wrists, Feferi had simple chains with accessories in bright colors as usual and a single gold strip necklace, Meenah was more jazzed up with her appliances in her own style. Wearing a single wider gold bracelets with deep set with dark reddish pink stones to only her wrists, no necklace.  
Their food was already placed on the table for them by one of their maids. A mug of hot chocolate and one coffee sat next to a plate of oatmeal mixed with brown sugar, just how they liked it every morning. Prepped for the day, fueled on drinks, both girls meandered outside heading for the bright pink porsche waiting outside, freshly waxed and shining in the sunlight. Meenah eagerly slid into the drivers seat, inserting the keys and smiling as the engine purred to life. "Hey babe, dat's it, purr that pretty lil' engine for me sweetheart." She cooed to her car, Feferi let out a snicker, hearing the same words uttered to the car every day. Her snicker earned a playful scowl from the other.  
"Peixes, the day you get your license and a car to drive, you'll be whispering the same thing to your car, guaranteed."  
Laughing, Feferi rolled her eyes with a bright smile. "Yeah yeah, that's what you say every time, now come on! I want to show you around my school, and I don't want to be late. Rules are you stay with me and I 'explain' how everything works and show you around the campus, so no texting in class either, this isn't a free day. Well, sort of is. But you get the point."  
With the music of the radios bass pulsing through the car, they drove off, singing along to a rap song and only turning it down when they pulled into the schools parking lot. Finding a spot was easy, as most of the students here didn't drive and the ones that did didn't have a car. A large group of boys, most likely the football team, hollered at them as Meenah and Feferi got out the car. Ignoring them, Feferi made it appear as if she was showing Meenah around the campus. Although in reality they were actually talking about Eridan and other boys.  
Whom was not here yet as he gets to class five minutes late every day to pick up a hot chocolate from the nearby Coffee & Chocolates. The teachers just gave up with making him come to class on time so he's not marked absent unless he's more late than they expect him to be.  
Making their way to the first class, a young looking freshman boy was going the other direction, making a comment as he passed. "Whoa, fierce babes alert, move out the way!" In which Meenah just turned around and said to him, "Whoa, rude asshole alert, go suck a duck."  
Feferi giggled by the baffled expression on the young man as he continued to walk away to class. "Pff, a duck?" "I was gonna say dick, but he might be gay or bi and that woulda defeated the porpoise."  
"Hehe, he could suck a ducks dick." "Aw Peixes, dats just wrong."  
"True, but his expression was priceless anyhow!"  
Smirking, they walked into class, Meenah settled into a seat in the back with her sister as Feferi explained a bit about the subject. She of course told all her teacher beforehand so they wouldn't be surprised at a suddenly older student in their class. It was a fast pace through the day, hours passed like minutes and soon the lunch bell rang clearly in the crisp air. As Feferi gathered up her belongings she turned to her sister, asking around a mouthful of a paper stack. "Did you bring a lunch or are you going to buy something?" But with the paper interference it came out more like this, "Id ou ing ah lunth or arh ou going to buy thsomething?" The older sibling fished around in her pocked and pulled out some money. "Gonna buy something. Ready when you are sista." Meenah grinned, waiting for Feferi as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, then she was exiting the classroom with her sibling behind her, eventually taking the lead to the cafeteria. "So I think we're having burgers for lunch today, I'm not sure." Feferi bubbled about lunch and some other things, Meenah wasn't exactly what you could call paying attention. She was scoping out the freshman with their hot young butts swaying around in skinny jeans and stupidly short shorts for this colder weather. How do they even wear that. There was a sudden jab in her side that made her turn around. "Huh?"  
Feferi was smiling up at her, apparently repeating herself. "I said, hehe, what would you like to get?" Then she gasped, putting on a huge grin and cupping her cheeks with her hands and did a small hop. "Oh my god you were checking out those Freshman weren't you!"  
"Whale it's a bit hard not to when their asses are all like 'lookit me lookit me' now isn't it. Man, at least my college has enough decency to wear clothes proper for the weather."  
"Haha, good point, not come on! I'm hungry!" "Does this mean I have to buy for you too?" Meenah groaned lightly as Feferi pulled her into the building as other students flocked inside. "Hehehe, no, I have that pre-payed thing where I already payed in the beginning of the year." "Ah, so that's why you never pack a lunch."  
Nodding, Feferi continued to tug at her sister until they were lined up and grabbing a trey, waiting for their turn. Feferi casually put things on Meenah's trey, such as a carton of milk, napkins, also adding additional items as well as to her own trey. She was right, they were having burgers. They both opted for the veggie burgers though, they were fish. Finding a seat inside, since it was so cold outside, Meenah decided it was time to bring Eridan back into the conversation.  
"So, about your buoyfrond." Her reply to her comment was groan.  
"Can we not talk about him right now?" "Why. I'm trying to help you with this resolve." "I know... I just don't want to talk about him right now though."  
"Feferi. Where is this buoy. I want to talk to him." "Nooo..." the younger Peixes flopped her arms and head on the table, luckily missing the lunch trey.  
"Stop being so damn difficult! I'm only trying to help you. You can still reconcile with Eridan after you break up!"

It was going to be a long day. Eridan could just tell. He could tell by how the clouds blotted out the sun, the cold wind that rustled the ends of his long scarf that hung down his back, it seems that coffee wasn't going to cut it today. So he dumped it in the nearest trash can and walked to his class. The teacher nodded, noting his arrival, and lack of a beverage in hand, but said nothing as he claimed his seat per usual every day. To him, it dragged on forever. Too bad his girlfriend wasn't in this class... He would of texted her or something of the sort. She had a seat next to him after all. So they could easily sneak notes between desks. Instead, he turned to Aradia Megido, the quiet asian descent girl with the sad smile and downcast eyes, practically on the other side of him. Leaning over and whispering to her when the teacher wasn't looking. "Psst, Ari. What page are we on."  
Aradia shifted her eyes toward him, saying in a normal non hushed voice as it was already so quiet on its own. "Fourth chapter, thirteenth page. You should come to class earlier, I think the teacher does actually deduct your participation points for being late every day, especially if you didn't buy a drink this time." Eridan held his whispering voice still, waiting a moment when the teacher wasn't looking to lean back over.  
"I did buy somethin'. But the guy there was new so he made it like shit. So I threw it away."  
She just nodded her head, looking back up at the teacher once more. Who was now looking at them.  
"Eridan, did you have something you wanted to share with the rest of the class?" Eridan fumbled with his textbook and sat back up straight. Trying to look productive was a little harder for him. "Uh, no sir, just askin' page number. Thanks Ari, really appreciated."  
"Well then, , I suggest you get to work since you are late. Thank you , for supplying with that bit of information he failed to collect on the board. Perhaps it's that time of the year to buy new glasses." Eridan didn't answer as he thumbed through the book, cheeks reddening and a few students giggling. He knew it. It was going to be a long day.  
As usual, class seemed to last for hours, the bell came with great relief as he shoved his textbook in his shoulder bag and bolted out the door before the teacher had a chance to say 'class dismissed'. Oh man was he hungry. So he jogged for the cafeteria, practically flying down the stairs, but he was in such a hurry he didn't see a student walking in the opposite direction up the stairs he himself was descending, carefully balancing a large stack of textbooks and paperwork. He promptly knocked into him, and the other boy stumbled back, tripping over his long legs and toppled over with a yelp as the heavy books fell on top of him as he crashed down the stairs to the platform before the next steps. Papers went everywhere. Eridan gasped a little, but he didn't stop, he kept on going as vile curses filled his ears. He did turn his head to see if the other person was alright though. Sitting on the floor, the other student was trying to stack the books and gather the papers that has scattered everywhere as other students started to stare and some offered help. Frowning as he took off his glasses, one side of the lenses was cracked. He glared up at Eridan and spewed forth more threats and curses. Well it sucks to be that guy.  
He kept running and entered the cafeteria, grabbing a trey and getting on line. This one, however, moved quickly as he was able to get his lunch fast. He already started to eat his burger before he got to his seat. He didn't like fish, so he got the regular cow meat instead.  
Scanning the room, he spotted Feferi, and, some other girl who looked like a majorly punked out version of Feferi. He thought about going over there, but then he heard his name and paused, then he hear that Feferi wanted to break up with him. Eridan just looked at them, confused. Since when would Feferi want to break up with him? He hadn't done anything wrong and she always looked happy to see him, they always had a great time together. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. Eridan abandon his lunch trey and walked off to think, perhaps he had done something. Or perhaps she was just bored with him? They had been dating since Freshman year, after all. Maybe Feferi was into that, 'date a new guy each year' kind of thing. What if she went lesbian. Wait, when he thought about it that was actually kind of hot. He shook his head, cleaning his thoughts. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Sitting down in one of the courtyard benches, he wanted to think. His thoughts were interrupted by that student he had knocked down the stairs. "Thanks a fucking lot, jerk. I have to buy new glathes now. I really needed your bullshit today."  
Was that, was that a lisp? It sounded like this guy was straining to keep it under control, and he was doing a good job on it too, but those heavily placed 's' sounds seemed to elude his control. Eridan looked at him briefly, he was tall, taller than himself, thin, and oh my god were those braces? They were. The shiny metal and red and blue betrayed it so. That was actually cute with his lisp and dorky haircut that looked like it was most likely done at home. It was OK, but Eridan was thinking he could probably do better... Wait, where was he going with this. He was analyzing the guy he had knocked down stairs. "Look, I'm really so-" "I don't want your apology. I want a new pair of glathes. These things are expenthive as fuck nowadays." Eridan blinked. Okay. Kind of rude but what would you expect. But regardless he rummaged through his backpack until he found a checkbook.  
"Oh my god, are you seriouth. You carry around a flipping checkbook with you?"  
Irritated, he nodded. "Yes, I do. Now I'm just gonna sign my name so you can fill out the company name and amount it costs to get new glasses. I am sorry about that." The lisping student narrowed his eyes slightly, he accepted the check as a form of apology though. Stalking away, he grumbled lispily about his glasses and other things Eridan couldn't hear very well. If this dude didn't come back to school with new glasses, he was going to be pissed. Now... Back to thinking about Feferi and how she planned to break up with him... What a lovely day this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

As the temperatures dropped, the rain clouds rolled in over the mountains, and the rain dropped like ice onto the students as they scurried like little ants to get inside. The rest of the day was cold, dreary, and unpleasant in it's weather. Eridan was thankful at least Physical Education was canceled for today, as running track in hail was deemed too cruel by the teacher. Although, Eridan was a little disappointed, they were going to play Badminton today. That might of given him somewhere to outlet his anger and frustrations. Instead, he went to Mathematics, Biology, and other classes he didn't particularly enjoy as much as others.

When the time came and the bells were rung, the students flooded out of their classrooms to reach the buses before the ongoing hail pelted them into the cement. Feferi and her older sibling passed Eridan by in the halls, the younger stopped and came back to the Aquarius.  
"Hey grumpy gills! Sorry we didn't get to hang at lunch, this weather's crazy! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She chirped happily at him, placing a kiss on his cheek before she and Meenah scurried to her car.

With a sigh, Eridan walked home. He had an umbrella at least, and it looked fancy as hell. It was a deep violet, and the handle his grandfather had carved into a seahorse. He received it as a gift when he was a wee lad, to small to carry it properly. He must of been about six or seven at the time, as the umbrella had nearly been as big as he. It was one of the few things he had from his grandfather, Daniel Ampora. The old man now sits at the window in a large rocking chair and looks out to the ocean view, Eridan often times sat down with him and stared, but he never saw anything out there, as he imagined his grandfather was waiting for something. One day, curiosity hit him and he asked,

"Grandfather, what are you looking at?"

The old man smiled, closing his eyes for a moment before looking down at his grandson.

"The sea m'lad. Someday, when I'm young again, I'll take ya sailin' out 'n th' waters."

Eridan never understood what he meant by that, but he had nodded and still he waited for when he would be taken out to sail, though his brother promised to take him out as well, as the older Ampora was taught when their father was still around.

In the Captor's residence, Sollux sat at his desk typing away at his laptop. He'd finished his homework in class, and saw no need for him to be doing it at home when he had better things to be doing. A hiss of irritation was heard from his room as the door was knocked upon, disturbing his work.  
"What do you need dad?"

Sollux called out, turning around in his swivel chair. The door opened, flooding the room with light other than from the computer screen. A man with almost white hair and a red eye patch peeked in as he stepped inside the chilled room. A curious name belonged to this one eyed man, his name was Xander Captor, father of Sollux Captor.

"Sollux, what have I told you about this, one, being in the dark like this, and two, letting it get so cold in here. You could catch a cold or get sick. Plus the lighting is bad for you eyes, you already have glasses you don't want to ruin your vision further."

Rolling his eyes, Sollux got up from his chair and flicked the heater on, as well as giving light to a small desk lamp as well before seating himself back in his cushioned swivel chair with a scowl. The light reflected off his computer screen, that's why he kept it dark in here. It helped him focus, he didn't bother explaining that though.  
"There, happy now?"

Xander nodded, a smile danced it's way upon his features, but he shook his head.

"Yes, I am glad you turned on the lamp and heater, but no, that's not what I came up here for, might I trouble you with dinner?"

Sollux gave his dad a look, suggesting he didn't really want to go and eat dinner, he got up and shut his laptop regardless.

"Sure Dad, I don't mind."

There was no way of knowing what was going to be for dinner with the Captor family, or really at any time for preparing food, as Sollux's dad was always looking up something new to cook. Last night it was some Thai dish, the night before it had been something Norwegian, and before that it was something that could be Welsh. Thankfully, tonight it was only spaghetti. Probably some special formula red sauce though. Not that Sollux ever minded, it was interesting and he never complained about it, even if he didn't like it. Seeing the joy his father had when he cooked, he couldn't bring himself to tell him it was gross. Fortunately, it was rarely gross and was the best thing in the world every night. As they sat down, Xander took off his rectangular spectacles after he served them both.

"Mind telling me what happened to your glasses, Sollux? I did see them in the trash, and your face is bleeding a bit. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"  
There was a long silence, and Sollux didn't speak. He was a little embarrassed about why they were broken, and his expression hardened as he shot his dad a scowl when the man spoke again.

"Sollux. Will you please elaborate here, I am in the dark. Are... Is it a bully? Are you having those troubles again?"

"No Dad it wasn't a bully. I'm fine OK? I _do _have friends in this school, it's not like last time. It was an accident, wasn't my fault."

A sigh was heard from Xander as he looked back at Sollux, a scowl of his own played with his features.

"I didn't ask whose fault it was, I wanted to know what happened."

Another silence was upon them, and it was growing uncomfortable.

"I know.. I was running a lot of books up some stairs to a classroom for my teacher, and some asshole was running down and didn't see me, we fell, my glasses were crushed under the books, but he was pompous enough to give me a check to pay for it. A check, Dad. Who carries checks with them to school?"

Frowning, Sollux still had it in his pocket. Pulling it out, he slid it across the table as he shoved some spaghetti into his mouth, saying something that was probably supposed to mean "here". Xander picked it up, looking closely at it for a moment, looking puzzled.

"Ampora...? You mean, Ampora as in that one family whom owns over half the ships in the harbor and the fishing company Ampora? Well, I certainly am surprised they'd send their child to this school, they are royalty after all."

"Royalty? Like Kings and shit kind of royalty?"

Xander nodded, frowning as he passed the check back to Sollux.

"I'd get your glasses and get rid of that immediately if I were you. I'd also steer clear of that Ampora boy, I highly doubt he'll be nothing but trouble for you."

Nodding, Sollux stuffed the check back into his pocket, and some more spaghetti into his mouth and swallowing, asking carefully.

"...Why, do you know the Amporas?"

"You could say that, yes. I don't know the boy, only his father. Anyway, tell me about your day, besides the Ampora incident."

After a bit more chatting, Sollux returned to his room to play some Minecraft before he went to bed.

It quit hailing, but the snow soon followed after it. Sitting in her window, Feferi watched as it fell, soft and delicate, yet harsh and bitter. She could hear Meenah getting chewed out by her mother for skipping all her classes, as Meenah was a college student, not a high schooler, so she didn't officially shadow Feferi as it was impossible. Finally when it quieted down, the older Pisces walked in, laying a hand on the younger sister's shoulder.

"Yo sis.. How you holding down the fort in there?"

She asked, tapping Feferi's forehead lightly as she sat down on the window still. Feferi gave a smile, glancing over at Meenah.

"Just worried, y'know? Worried about Eridan, have you thought up a plan on what to do yet...?"  
"Sis I've gotten myself that plan this morning. I just have to wait till a certain time to bug a certain someone about it, if they don't pull through I've got a backup plan, and a backup plan for that backup plan. So don't worry, I have this shit figured out! You won't have to lift a finger for any of it, so just relax and let me handle it." Meenah explained a small portion of her plan, and Feferi couldn't help but burst out into a giggling fit,  
"Oh my glub, you're really going to do that? Oh gosh, this is going to be good I really hope the first plan works, it'll be so cute to see Eridan like that, and I know for a fact that-" Feferi cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered the rest to his sister, whom also giggled. They gossiped and laughed over dumb secrets until it was time for lights out, the maid coming in and telling them so. Meenah went to her own room and waited till the maids had gone to sleep and the house was completely still and quiet before picking up her phone and dialing up that certain someone.

Hearing his phone vibrate and go off playing _"I'mma bad bitch, I'mma bad bitch, I'mma I'mma bad bitch." _He knew exactly who it was, as only one person he knew he would have given such a ringtone. Sollux picked up his phone and pressed Accept Call.

"Meenah you better have a damn good reason for calling me at two AM."

"Yeah I do. I need to ask you a huge favor."  
"Can this wait till after school, I need to sleep we have some shitty test tomorrow."  
"Sollux the test can wait, as we both know you probably studied the fuck outta your eyeballs to get another A."  
Meenah heard a hiss of irritation from Sollux's line, and she smiled because he knew she was right.

"You have two minutes, make this fast and worth my while or I hang up and finally block your number from calling after 11:00 p.m."

"Fin fin, just listen up cuz this be important shit. So y'know my lil' sis's buoyfrond?"  
"I know of him."

Sollux had a very vague idea of whom it was, but he didn't really pay attention to her boyfriends and crushes anymore, as he pulled himself out of her life a long time ago.  
"Well they be breaking it off soon, and-"  
"What does this have to do with me."  
"Just hush and listen! Anyway, they're breaking' it off and I was wondering if you could give him some support! I know for a fact he aint gonna take it well, and it might actually seriously mess him up and screw him over."

"So what, you want me to fake love him or something?"  
"Yeah! That works too. I had meant like be a friend, but fake loving him works too. Only if you're up for that challenge though Captor!"

Sollux lay there with his phone to his ear, thinking what a terrible idea this was and Meenah was shit for brains for suggesting him to get involved when this had nothing to do with him. He sighed and answered, "Yeah sure, why not, I could give it a shot. What's his name and give me some interests."

An excited chirp sounded from Meenah as he grinned like a clown, her plan was going as it intended.

"His name's Eridan, he likes... Well, I heard he was into wizards and magic once upon a time, but I think that wave has already crashed. Um, I don't know a whole lot about him actually! I can tell you this though, if you start talking about sea horses, or old war history, you'll get him hooked into a conversation faster than a fish can slip outta your hands. So keep that in mind. He especially likes old war heros, good and bad. I wouldn't bring up anything environmental though, it's kinda a sore spot for him. Maybe take him for walks on the beach, he likes the ocean and things involving it. He's actually a really nice and sweet kid if you can get past his sour puss facade and douch-y-ness, and he loves to talk about things when he find out he shares an interest! So prepare to just listen to him ramble on, but don't tell him to hush, he doesn't really talk to people so if he opens up to you, treat him delicately. Even Feferi had a hard time getting him to open up, so be ready to work Captor! I expect only the best work from you."  
"You say this as if I'm actually going to be in love with him, but eh, whatever, I will try to keep all that in mind. You're three minutes past your time by the way."  
"Alright then you ass I will let you get your beauty sleep so you can look a fresh for the Prince. Feferi'll break up with him tomorrow, just wait about a week and drop subtle hints you 'like him'. Kay? Got it? Good. Night!"

"Prince? Wai-"  
It was too late, by the time what Meenah had said processed, she was already gone. Shit. Eridan, this was Eridan Ampora? What did he just get himself into.

Cackling to herself at her victory, he jumped out of bed as she tossed her phone onto the covers, silently dashing to Feferi's room.  
"Lil' sis, guess what, he agreed!" She whispered quietly to the other, whom sat up and started to squeal.  
"Glub! What did you tell Sollux exactly?"  
"Just a little bit of info on Eridan, I was gonna tell him to just be a friend but then he asked if he was supposed to fake love him, so I said shore."

Frowning, Feferi looked at her sister upsettingly,  
"Fake love him? Won't that just hurt him more though Meenah?"  
Meenah Shook her head, smiling and proud of herself for thinking this up on her own.

"Nope! If he just sticks with him for the rest of the year, then we wont' be dealing with him, only Sollux will, so it's up to Sollux if he wants to stick with him or hitch hike it out of there and free himself. I'm sure that Captor has already planned out the rest of the year by now, they're smart like that."

The young Pisces was not satisfied, this wasn't what she'd hoped for. Regardless, she figured it would be better than the alternative of just letting Eridan go and seeing him fall to ruin.

Hissing with irritation, as he commonly did when he was irritated and frustrated, Sollux was nearly pulling his hair out. Ampora. The Ampora his Dad told him to stay away from, the same Ampora who ran into him and broke his glasses, and now the one he was supposed to 'fake love'? He was left sitting there, pondering out of which hole of shit had this unfortunate turn of events crawled out and reared it's forsaken ugly head from.  
The soon to be 'victim' of a string of unpleasant events, was fast asleep as soon as he had gotten home after he had eaten dinner and did his homework. He got a glimpse of the newly fallen snow outside his large window as he closed the curtains. Smiling to himself, he climbed into bed and was out like a light within a few minutes. This was going to be a very, very, interesting rest of the year, unbeknownst to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Meenah was infamous for calling other people at ridiculous hours of the night or day. Eridan found this out at approximately five in the morning, about one hour before his normal rising schedule. The early sixty minutes rendered him irritated and short with the Peixes, grumbling and muttering about the absurd timing she had to inform people about plans. Meenah only laughed, but kept her voice hushed as not to wake any of the others in her silent household.  
"Ampora, just stuff your gills and listen for just a flick, okay? I gots some important business to discuss with you."

Heaving a sigh, Eridan remained quiet as to let Meenah speak.

"So, today is a weekend as you perfectly nit-picked tight schedule keeping Amporas would know, and for once, you're gonna clear out your plans for today. Is this making itself clear to you?"  
Rolling his eyes, knowing she couldn't see it but it was habit, Eridan took his head from his pillow to speak.  
"Yeah yeah, did you plan somethin for me and fef to do today or is this going to be some bullshit double date thing. You know those always work out terribly."  
There was a huff from Meenah, but there was no pause in her retaliation.  
"The only trouble it is for me, is keeping you two cuddle fish together. I swear I have never seen a pair like you two wonder away and get so distracted from each other by something else in my life."  
"You're not that old."  
"True, but you're still younger."  
"Shut up, by like, a year or so."  
"Still. The point stands. No wandering off this time! Also, Feferi isn't gonna be with us. Well, you anyway. I heard you're having a little trouble with your Calculus, and he, the person meeting up with us, aka you, need some help with his history. I know how much you enjoy history."  
Eridan let out an irritated hiss, you could practically see the scowl on his face when he spoke.  
"Meenah are you fuckin' serious. Okay, so this isn't a date but who says I want to spend my perfectly good weekend with studying? I mean, come on, do you even study or is this just some damn game."

Smirking to herself, Meenah simply shrugged her shoulders despite the fact Eridan also couldn't see that either.

"Eridan. Of course I don't want to spend it studying, and I'm not, I just thought you could use some extra help, at least give it a try? Who knows, you guppies might have something fun to talk about!"

After a long pause filled with Eridan's thoughts of how much he did not want to study passed, he finally decided it could be worth it. "Fine. Fucking fine. Where am I meeting this douche and who is he."  
A smile creeped onto the eldest Peixes's face, her plans were slowly coming together, as planned. "You're meeting him in the library, around two 'o clock or so. It's Sollux Captor, though you don't have any classes with him last time I checked." "Did you seriously check or are you bullshitting me, Peixes." "No it's just a saying, now calm your swimming trunks and go back to sleep." "You wasted too much time, I'm getting up in like fifteen minutes, by the time I fall asleep my alarm will go off most likely."  
Meenah rolled her eyes, twirling the house phone's cord in her fingers.  
"Whatever Ampora, just shut it off and get up later, you have time."  
A click sounded and Eridan's line disconnected, but the smile was still in place upon Meenah's face. The name "Sollux Captor" passed right over his head in his haze of tired and sleepiness, and he went right back to sleep almost immediately. Now, to call the other one and let him know he was meeting Eridan today.

The obnoxious ringtone sounded in Sollux's room, and he knew whom it was of course. Though that's the whole point of ringtones, to know who's contacting you at hours one should not be awake at. Sighing tiredly, Sollux reaches over from his seat at his desk and answered his phone. He murmured out in a tired drawl. "This is the Captor's residence, Sollux is currently unavailable at the moment, please leave a message at the lisp, except if your Meenah, then you can kindly fuck off and let me sleep. Liithhhhhhhp."  
"Were you up all night playing Minecraft again mister Captor who is apparently unavailable?" Silence met her words, and she knew she was correct as Sollux glanced up at his pause screen of Minecraft. "No. I just never sleep, you know that. Anyway, what do you want, it's early." "Yeah yeah I know, you're meeting Eridan at the Library at about two o' clock this afternoon, but get there a little early, as he probably will too. You're gonna study some math with him in turn for him helping you with history. Before you complain you're doing fine in history, it's to get you used to him really. I don't care about all those straight A's. Just work with him on his math and don't get frustrated with him, be patient." Sollux had almost fallen asleep through Meenah's mini speech, but shook himself awake to answer. "Eridan? Oh, yeah, Eridan. Mhm, sure whatever, couldn't this of waited till later though? For Gods' sake would it kill you to send text messages once in a while?"  
For a beat, it was silent, then Sollux looked at his phone as it beeped, and new text message from Meenah Peixes. It read simply, ")(OWS THIS FOR YOU MIST-ER CAPTOR? 38D" He had to smirk a little at the quirky text.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, I'm going to start getting ready now then, just so I can walk out the door when it's time. Bye."

Meenah was the one who got to the End Call button first, but it didn't matter since it was only a half a second before Sollux hung up. She squealed and rolled around in her bright fuchsia blanket, curling up in a tight ball and going back to sleep. Meenah knew she wasn't getting up till after noon passed, so early as Hell calls wouldn't bother her.

Sighing in agitation, Sollux closed out of his game and rubbed his eyes. A shower would be just golden right now. Unfortunately, he could not wake his father. As, the man would be wondering why the sam hell Sollux is awake and why he needs to take a shower at- Sollux checked the time on his phone to clarify that the absurd time of waking is indeed 5 AM- shit it's not so bad. He could still get like, nine hours of sleep.  
Fucking perfect.  
The bed of soft sheets and the faint smell of the detergent from when Sollux accidentally emptied half the bottle in and washed the clothes anyway. Those were dark days of lighting incense and air fresheners being stored in the clothes. Sollux never was allowed near the washing machine after that.  
Sluggishly maneuvering at a snails' pace, the Gemini crawled to the heavenly wonder that lead to pearly gates of the Land of Sleep.

Eridan Ampora has never been more impatient in his life. He was currently standing outside the Library, three missed call alerts on Meenah's cellphone, and a scowl on his face. It was 4:37 PM. Sollux Captor was late. The nerve of him.  
Strolling over to a table, Eridan set his shoulder bag down, irate that he was wasting his weekend here pointlessly waiting for someone so late, he should just leave. It was at least fifteen more minutes before a lanky tall boy with two coffees in his hands appeared. Well. That was a good start to an apology. Let's see how shitty the coffee is.  
"Well, look who fuckin' took their sweet old time."

Sollux glanced up, oh, Eridan- oh fuck he looks mad. Setting the coffee cups down on the bench top, Sollux sat down with a huff.

"Hey. Sorry about being late, I thought Meenah was talking about the Library more in town, she didn't say it was the one by the Bay. She also told me, that this vanilla mocha was something I could by chance say you liked? So. Consider it an apology from someone who walked."

The mocha was slid across the ungracefully rough surface of the table from one to the other. A sip was taken. A nod was given. Apology accepted.

"I guess this will do, considerin' it's from a place like StarBucks or somewhere else equally as shitty. I'm guessin' you got a call from Meenah early in the morning sayin' to meet me here too, correct?"

"Mhm, though I was already awake, doing work with my computer."

"How am I not surprised. Whatever. We're supposedly here to study, right?"

Sollux nodded as he pulled a academic book from his small light looking backpack. Setting aside the coffee that was his, which had indeed been purchased at the proclaimed shitty StarBucks, as much as Sollux like the place, it was cheaper for him, and he didn't exactly have the highest job income in the neighborhood to go around smearing his 'oh so obviously superior status and ungodly wealth' in peoples faces.

Because he totally does that.

Eridan was surly oblivious to the fact of how fucking amazing StarBucks was and he was shameful to think of it in low quality.

"Yes, we are here to study. So I'm told Calculus isn't your biggest forte."  
Eridan's lips were a tight line on his face, his expression uninterpretable, but it was clear that the other male was correct.

"Yeah, and I'm told History isn't yours." He retorted, his facial features remained the same. This comment made his acquaintance sigh, knowing the statement to be false.  
"Correct. That's why you're here. So. How about you get out your books and we do this shit and go home so we can spend the day with maybe a little less shitty relaxation and time to sleep." Eridan paused a moment while reaching over and gingerly shuffling through his shoulder bag.  
"Wait." Tiredly looking up, Sollux raised an eyebrow at his reddish brown haired hopefully one-time study buddy. "What." Pushing up the rims of his thin framed black glasses, its owner narrowed his eyes at the other. "There is only one fuckin Library here. How the Hell could you a thought there was two? What, did you just move here or something, Captor? Or was your brain on vacation and forgot to come back?"

Guilt settled in Sollux's chest like a set of heavy chains wrapped tight around his torso. He knew there is only one Library. He'd just managed to sleep in perfectly.

~~ 2:00 pm ~~

Sollux's alarm never rang. Only because of the simple fact, he never set one. Not at this time anyway. A stray ray of light happened to worm a path into his black hole of a room, it was almost always void of natural light.  
The only times excluding that is when his father comes in and yanks them open, the light splashes upon Sollux's face, producing screeches and howling like a nocturnal beast being burned and blinded by some untold light force and power in the sky as the young Captor flounders about until he collides with the floor. His father just shakes his head and walks out, telling him breakfast is ready.  
Waking up was slow, and he dragged his limp body into the bathroom and slithers out of his clothes for a waking up shower and hygienic routines that followed. Clean clothes were dug out from the back of his drawers and dirty ones tossed into the closet. It then was automatic for Sollux to open up his laptop and start up as he watched the icon bob up and down on his MacBook's Dock. It was good entertainment as he resumed digging out a tunnel where he left off.  
Until he glanced at the time.  
Holy shit when did it reach 3:40? Wasn't he supposed to meet Eridan at like 2- SHIT.  
Jerking back from his computer desk too hard, Sollux managed to topple the chair over with him still in it. Luckily his landing was padded with a thing layer of dirty clothes he'd neglected to toss in his closet this week. How his father managed to keep them from smelling like mildew and mold was far beyond his comprehension.  
Fuck.  
He was supposed to of been there early.  
Ripping out of his clothes that were decidedly not what he wanted to be presented in, he swore very colorfully to himself as he tripped over everything in trying to find a pair of clothes that actually didn't smell damp or like they've been laying remorsefully on the ground, being trodden upon and quietly taken the beating.  
Sollux was having little luck, until he came across one of his old hoodies he used to wear all the time when he was a Freshman. Did it even still fit him? It was worth a try since he couldn't find a shirt. Snatching the fabric from it's hook, Sollux squirmed his way into it. Perfect.  
Yanking on some jeans that looked like they'd just been freshly delivered a few days ago, the Gemini hissed as he searched for socks and shoes.  
It almost looked like power walking if someone were to glance up from whatever mundane activities they were doing and happen to spot Sollux as he made his way to StarBucks.  
The coffee shop was warm and relaxing as soon as he entered. Though Sollux paid no mind as he marched up to the counter and slapped down two orders, tapping his index finger impatiently on the wooden surface.  
He hated waiting. He hated making people wait. Unless they were assholes and he did not like them. Then he took his sweet-ass time and shrugged his shoulders at the mention of it. Sollux was less interested in Eridan and helping the moron study than he was actually getting to the Library. They had free WIFI there. He could check updates there on his phone.  
Hell yes.  
Shoving the money into the baristas hand, he simply said "Keep the change." as he darted out the front door. This coffee was his breakfast. Might as well get one for the other asshole since he was late.

~~ Current time, 4:52 pm ~~

"Oh. Yeah well I had thought there was two Libraries. Sorry about that. Uh. Do you want to do you homework or are we reviewing things. I don't normally study with people, so, yeah." Great wording Sollux. You're just on top of it today. Eridan was staring at him with narrowed eyes and a sneer on his face. How unattractive. Oh yeah. Sollux was supposed to be falling for this guy. Urgh.  
This was going to be harder than he thought. But he was still up for the challenge. It's not like he had anything better to do with his time. His fathers words once again whispered into his deaf ears, to keep away from the Amporas. He didn't want to know why.  
Sighing, the Gemini pulled the Calculus book over and flipped through it, not bothering to listen to Eridan's answer as he picked some random problem.  
"Alright get out some graph paper and a pen or pencil or whatever, some kind of writing utensil and I'll help you solve as many as I can so you get it into your head." Eridan was a bit surprised when the book was taken from his grasp and he was told what to do, detecting no hint of sarcasm in the other's voice. He just looked tired, but nevertheless, Eridan pulled out some graph paper and a purple gel pen.  
"Fine. You're gonna answer any questions I might have, yeah?" "I aint gonna tell you the fucking answers, but yes, I will help you get them. Now copy this one down in your book." Glancing over at the book, Eridan scribbled down the problem, already asking a question and Sollux letting out a sigh before giving an answer.  
It was like that for a while. Eridan managed to get a significant amount of work done, and was not as incompetent as he seemed.  
Finally, the Calculus was stuffed back into it's rightful place of Eridan's shoulder bag as he took a long sip from the last of his mocha.  
It was time for History.  
Breaking out the thick history book that Sollux brought with him, and a fresh piece of paper, not much history was being talked about. It started out that way, honestly, it did. Though, as the conversation progressed, talk became of more recent incidents. Such as things that happened in the local paper, Fandrew Andrew, run by some strange man whom both Sollux and Eridan thought was a little too observant of events happening in town. Turns out they had a few things they could agree one after all.  
Eridan glanced down at his watch, frowning a little.  
"Hey Sol, did you know it's about five o' clock? Shit, I gotta head home before it's my curfew. Thanks for studyin' with me though. Perhaps we could do this again next time I need help?" Eridan looked up from his watch, reaching to stuff his pen into his bag so he could depart. The response was simply a nod. "Yeah sure, gimme your phone so I can put my number in it, unless you want to be woken up at around this time in the morning. Here's mine so you can put your number into it." Shaking his head, Eridan fumbled around his pockets and grabbed his phone, tossing it to Sollux and taking the other male's cellular device and entering his name and number into the contacts. "Uh, no. I'd rather put Meenah on the 'Do not answer ever again' list if I could."  
Sliding his bags' strap over his shoulder, Eridan stuffed his phone into his pocket again once Sollux handed it back to him. "Well, goodbye. Sorry again though that I broke your glasses, I know it sucks not to have them, at least yours are still wearable while you wait for a new prescription to come in."  
Offering a small smile, Eridan left, toting his shoulder bag close to his side as he walked off.  
Looking down at his paper, Sollux only saw 'notes' scribbles at the top of the page in a messy scrawl. The entire page was otherwise blank. How productive they've been really showed. Eridan wasn't actually that bad. Talkative, annoying, rude, but alright, all the same. Heaving another sigh, the notebook paper and heavy history book was shoved into a tiny backpack by lanky arms and tossed over a thin back as spindly legs carried their owner home to eat. Hearing his stomach growl, Sollux realized just how starving he was. He called his dad and had him start making dinner so he could just eat when he got home. Urgh. The need to be on Minecraft and finish that tunnel entered the young man's mind, and he stepped up his pace a little faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Tunnels were dug up, caves were discovered, and several re-spawns later, Sollux was continuously typing away at his laptop an hour after he arrived home from his study time with Eridan. It was now 6:30 pm, Sollux's father making chicken teriyaki in the kitchen.

The noise of his fingers against the keys and faint music from his headphones as Sollux plunged his way through Minecraft servers. Leaving a detrimental trail of damage in his path, to the servers and their players was his specialty. He liked to pick at things, seeing what makes them tick was a hobby.

Sollux liked to think of himself as a type of administrator over the game, taking players out of the world for good if they got on his nerves.

Which was often.

Even he, Solluxander the Merciless, had to be called and dragged to dinner. Xander rapped his knuckles on the door one too many times before he finally had to come in and wheel Sollux out away from his computer. The teen had to readjust the height so he could sit comfortably at the table. Might as well since he was already here.

Xander quietly dumped the teriyaki and vegetables onto Sollux's plate, as well as his own.

It was silent as they ate, neither spoke until Sollux finished off his broccoli, giving it a soft death by fork. Xander looked over to the other, a tired look in his eyes.

"So, mind telling me where you disappeared to all day? My, you can imagine my surprise coming into your room and not finding you glued to your seat at the desk, or hiding from the light under your covers."

The tall man paused, stabbing a carrot before returning his attention to his child. Sollux knew Xander was expecting an answer. He couldn't lie, it was like Xander's blind eye could see the truth anyway regardless of what he heard.

"Was out with a friend, ff was supposed to break it off with them today so we were studying a bit, more talking than studying though."

"Is it a him, or a her?"

"A guy. Seemed nice I guess, I dunno, don't know 'em really."

Well, it was the truth, and Xander looked like he believed it, which he should of because there really wasn't a reason not to.

"That's nice of you, but I never thought you'd come out of your cave for studying, on a Saturday for goodness sake."

Nodding his head, Sollux didn't look up from his empty plate. Xander took that at a 'please excuse me from the table now' and said

"You may be excused, but don't get back on your laptop, give your eyes a break!"

"But Dad, I'm almost-"

"Sollux."

Pursing his lips, Sollux didn't need to see his dad to tell that he was giving him a look that told him not to argue. So he didn't.

Grabbing up his plate and silverware, he dumped the latter in the sink and rinsed off his plate.

"Yes, Dad. I'll be in my room, NOT on my computer."

Sollux ducked into the hall to his room, closing the door silently behind him.

To take the temptation out of it, Sollux shut his laptop and stuck it on the slide out keyboard holder on his desk. That was a spot in his room he hardly ever used, given he had no keyboard to put there. That was okay though, he had many strange spaces in his room needing an occupant.

Sucking in a sigh, the Gemini began to realize exactly how badly he depended on the computer for just about ever need he had to satisfy. Becoming cranky at this thought, Sollux grabbed out blank paper and pens, and furrowing his brow.

Sollux was saved from having to figure out what direction to go in next, weather it would of been crudely drawn dicks or ideas for new codes we just don't know.

It was a call. From... Feferi?

Curious, he figured Meenah just lost her phone somehow. Regardlessly, he answered with a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

"Sup?"

"Sollux, I just- oh god, I'm so sorry to call late, something happened."

Alarmed, Sollux sat up and held his cell closer to his ear.

"Hey, is everything okay? Need me to drive over or something?"

"No, no everything is fine here. Thanks, but, you're gonna think it sounds silly to be an emergency, I broke up with Eridan. He got really really upset, I think he even started crying and I'm very worried what he might do- he's home with his his grandfather, and maybe his brother, I just, I don't know what to do Sollux, I don't know what to do."

Feferi's voice cracked and his sobbing before someone took the phone.  
"Yo honeybreath, need ya bass to go over to douchenozzle jr's and calm down the tidal wave. You're suppose to fake love the lil shit so act like you care at least a bit."  
Meenah's usual bark was in Sollux's ears, making his eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"I can't drive all the way out _there!_ Besides, if my dad knew where I was going he'd _eat my fuckin keys and the spare and everything I hold dear if he knows. _Shore to your house it would be fine but not the Ampora's residence!"

Silently cursing himself for letting a fish pun slip out, the young Gemini laid down on his bed, pondering what he should do. Meenah's voice whispered and hardened, the sound of Feferi in the background got quieter as Meenah moved away.

"Listen here tunaface, my lil sis is actually fricking emotional over here, herring her now EX boyfrond getting upset makes her upset. So you either get your scrawny bass over there to Amporas or you're gonna have some bigger fish to fry later. Besides, sliding on in there while the lil guppies open and vulnerable could be an advantage to you, so get it in gear and move on out. Textin you his address."

The click of the End Call alert made Sollux hiss in irritation as he threw his phone, watching it shatter out of its case into the wall and clang onto the floor. Shit. What could he do now? He couldn't be out driving this late. Oh well.

"Daaaaad, going to FF's, be back in maybe an hour!"

Sollux called as he snatched up his keys. Racing out to the car with keys in hand, the Gemini hauled himself into the car and pulled out onto the road, trying to be subtle as he hit the gas and glanced at his caseless phone for the address. It didn't take him long to get there, but what was he going to say?

Giving himself little time to regret anything, Sollux hopped out of the car and sped walked to the front door of- holy fuck it was like a mansion. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, why did he care, why did he bother, how come it had to be him to do this shitty job. Couldn't some other prick with no life come and do this?

It was not Eridan that opened the door, but his older brother. Oh. Hello there. He actually looked kinda ni- never mind he opened his mouth.

Cronus peered at the younger man in his doorway, but somehow Sollux was taller.

"Well hey there babe, didn't know we were having a hot party here tonight."

"Please don't call me that. I'm just here to talk to Eridan. Where is he?"

Sollux stayed in the doorway, unsure if he should really be entering the house. Cronus raised an eyebrow, then pointed up.

"No prob, man. He's upstairs, if you're quiet a moment you can hear him. Been stressin our old man out so I had to put the guy in his room to listen to some smooth jazz while Eridan threw a tantrum."

there was a motioning for Sollux to come inside, so he hesitantly did. Sure enough, yelling and stomping could be heard upstairs.

"Sure hope you're not here to try 'n cheer him up. Been trying for the last hour to talk to him, just keeps throwing the shit in his room at me, almost broke his lava lamp!"

"He has a lava lamp."

"You completely missed the point. But yes, he does. To be fair though he stole it from my room the little shit."

Nodding, Sollux looked around the room and holy dickerdoodles it was fancy and everything looked like it costed more than his own house. He jumped when a light hand was on his shoulder, turning to look at Cronus. The older Ampora retracted said hand and shrugged.

"Man, if you wanted to stare at the house all night go ahead. But Eridan is upstairs, and you're not. So, take the staircase and see if you can't give the little man some advice on shutting the fuck up for once."

This guy was an asshole. So Sollux didn't say another word before ascending the stairs towards the noise. Damn how could one person stay this upset for this long? Guess you were going to find out now huh.

Sollux had to duck as a pillow nearly took his head off.

"Shit!"

He exclaimed, thankful he ducked in time as he opened the door to the source of all the darned ruckus. Eridan stood there shocked for a moment, before resuming hi angry ranting. "The fuck are you doing here! Who told you that you could come here! How'd you know where I lived? Was it Fef? Did she fuckin tell you to come here!"

Sollux was a bit taken aback at how, not angry but sad, Eridan seemed. For all the hubbub it sounded like he was having a rage fit. Honestly the room had pillows and blankets tossed about with what seemed to be... Stuffed animals. Stumbling over his words, Sollux managed to get out a few things.

"I-I came here on my own, Jesus fuck, FF didn't tell me to do anything, she just called me up and was crying so-"

"Fef was crying? And why are you here and not there with her?"

Eridan was brandishing another pillow as he stepped closer, making Solux more nervous even though it was a damn pillow.

"She has her sister to comfort her, and y'know, breakups are shitty sometimes."

"But I broke your glasses and have been an asshole to you the entire time we've been in each other's presence. Why would you come here?"

Sollux could see more clearly the red rings under Eridan's eyes, he'd been crying too, probably feeling just as bad as Feferi sounded over the phone.

"See that was an accident, I had figured no one would be in my way if they saw I had a bigass stack of books I was carrying. I just, it's not of my business but I figured, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to? I mean, cause, I used to date her too a long time ago and we had kinda a shitty break up cause we were being dumb kids, and it um, helped to talk about it? It sounded like you were having a rough time from downstairs, and, yeah."

Eridan stared at him for a long time, eyebrows knitted together in thought with his mouth open slightly. It looked like Eridan was deciding on either continuing his fit and drive Sollux out the same as Cronus had been, or let him stay and talk. It took an uncomfortable minute of silence and staring, but the upset young man finally gave in.

"...I guess, we could, talk. Maybe."

He replied slowly, looking around the room as he tossed the pillow onto the floor. The Aquarius slumped onto his bed sullenly, quiet. Sollux took that as an 'its ok now you can come inside' so he did, closing the door behind him. They both were dragged through another silence, each waiting for the other to speak. "If you knew Cronus was here... why didn't you just leave?"

Looking up from the bed, Eridan gently patted the space next to him, which became occupied with Sollux moments later.

"I'd never officially met him till now, but when I came inside I could hear he was doing not the best job at comforting you."

"Cronus might be a total dick, but he really did try, I just, I threw his lava lamp I had jacked from his room at him, and he got really mad and hid in there for a while. He must of just come downstairs when you got here. I yelled at him a whole bunch and said a lot of things I shouldn't have either."

Eridan frowned, looking around his trashed room. It wasn't that bad, but there are clothes all over the floor, the bed, dresser, desk, a glass of water- or what was now shattered glass and a wet stain on the rug in the corner, was the only real damage. Even the lava lamp survived. It wasn't currently present so Cronus must of put it back in his own room where it belonged.

Sollux also paused to look at the mess, giving a mental sigh.

"Well we all get upset, god knows my poor dad has to deal with my temper bullshit."

"Yeah? Sounds like hell to me. It's just me, Cro, and my grandfather here. So listen.. You came over here to talk, but I really don't know you. I mean fuck I can't remember you damn name right now even."

"Sollux. My name is Sollux."

Looking Eridan's face over, the younger Gemini didn't pick up any more signs of hostility or future tantrums that were going to arise soon. Which was graciously a good thing, given his non existent knowledge of how to deal with an emotional person. He watched as the other lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm calling you Sol. You cannot argue. It's just going to happen."

"Okay. I guess I'm alright with this. No one has called me that before, and any other person I don't think would get away with that. But I can make an exception for you."

"You fuckin better, cause that's the only damn thing I'm callin' you."

Letting out a huff, Sollux lay on his back as well, if not for the sake of staying comfortable but to stay level with Eridan. There was plenty of space between them for each other's comfort bubbles, which was perfect because neither wanted to make each other uncomfortable. Especially Sollux, he'd just feel weird if he did.

They continued to talk, their voices becoming more hushed as Eridan and Sollux drawled on with conversations leading farther and farther away from the original topic of Eridan's breakup. When it became quiet, hushed tones turned to whispers, whispers to simple breathing, to deeper breaths. The space between the teens continued to stay cold, empty, as neither moved from their static place of dozing. Though in the morning, Sollux realized he'd fallen asleep before going home, sitting up and rubbing his eyes in confusion at the clean empty room he was in. Oh yeah. Eridan's. Shit his dad called five times. He was so dead, so fucking dead.

Running down the stairs, Sollux's nose was assaulted with the smell of, waffles?

"Ey yo, small fry. Looks like you're not an early bird, c'mere."

Turning, there was the kitchen with Cronus in it, the culprit to the waffle smell.

Shuffling over and smoothing out his clothes, Sollux raised his eyebrows. Cronus nodded and smirked, shoving a folded up paper towel towards him.

"You better take that and scat, the old man don't like guests he hasn't met, then again he doesn't even realize most of the time we have guests. Which we don't. Anyway. I'm assuming you didn't plan on staying last night. Good though that my baby brother ceased his tantrum though, it was a racket to hear."

Sollux just stared with bleary eyes at the paper towel, only half listening to the rambles of the older Ampora.

"Uh. Thanks."  
"Uh huh, no probs. Now get, we're busy Sundays."

Nodding slightly and picking up the bundle of food, Sollux double checked his keys and phone before heading towards the door. However, it opened before he touched it, and Eridan walked in with a BB gun over his shoulder as he shouted,

"Hey Cro! Is that food ready yet so you can get yer lazy ass out here and shoot with me?"  
"Yadda yadda yadda, shesh Eridan I'm trying to make a descent breakfast for you ya ungrateful lil shit!"

Just noticing there was indeed a person in his way, Eridan looked up at Sollux.

"Oh hey Sol, just leaving? Don't worry about falling asleep, it's fine I guess. Hope you don't get in trouble, see ya."  
Taking that as his second dismissal, Sollux teetered out to his car. He ate on the way home, hoping against hope that Xander didn't call the cops to look for him when he didn't answer or come home. He'd most likely know he wasn't at Feferi's. If, he had heard him on the way out.. Tension was high, and the thought of explaining everything to his father was a terrifying thought. For one, he would have greatly disappointed his father, with multiple things, and second, he'd be up to his shoulders in trouble. That was a lot of trouble considering he was 5"6.


End file.
